Untouchable
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Cyborg has found the girl of his dreams...she's funky, hip, pretty, loves cars technolagy and can kick butt. But he find a "shocking" secret about her.First fanfic please R&R Flames will be used to burn pictures of my enimes and ex-s hahahaha! CYOC
1. Anything is possibal

Untouched "Titans GO!" Robin yelled the oh so familiar catch phrase.  
"You can stop me!" The mysterious Red-X Laughed back.  
"Wanna bet!" The dark gothic girl known as Raven said "Azarath Metrion Zinthious" A dumpster moved away from the wall it had been against in cased in black energy.  
X saw it coming and grabbed Starfire's ankle as she hovered above him about to release a barrage of starbolts and used her as a shield.  
"Raven! Stop he has Star!" Robin shouted.  
The dumpster stopped in its tracks.  
"Now to leave with my prize." Red-X wrapped up Starfire with a X and was about to run when he stopped as blue bolts of electricity shot around his body. He drooped Starfire and fell to the ground. The titans ran to see who had knocked one of there toughest opponents out. Behind X stood a girl no older than 16 dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a tight black leather jacket with leather boots and gloves the only part not covered in leather was her neck up. Her eyes were like chips of blue ice and her shoulder length dark brown hair had random streaks of electric blue through it. Her skin was a milky white.  
" You the Teen Titans?" "Yes and you are?" Robin asked suspiciously.  
"Call me Electra." 

She bent down and untied Starfire. Star jumped up and gave her saviour a bone crushing hug. For some reason the girl made sure Star was only touching her jacket "Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour and do you wish to be friends?" "Erm….in order… L.A, my bike, blue and eh why not.." Red-X took this distraction to get up and run away. It suddenly started to rain.  
"Oh shit……the youth hostels gonna be packed!" the girl smacked her head.  
" Guys the car is totally dead it has no juice left and I…." Cyborg came running down the ally and stopped with an open mouth when he saw the new girl standing there. "Whoa……." his eyes widened.  
"Friend Robin perhaps Friend Electra could stay at the tower for a while" Starfire asked Robin. The rest turned to Robin waiting for an answer. All but Cyborg who couldn't stop staring at the girl in front of him.  
"Is that your bike out side?" Cyborg finally managed to say.  
"Yea like it?" Electra flashed an award winning smile.  
"It's amazing it even has Nos! And the detail on it wow.." "Thanks painted it my self" "Well it seems Cy has taken a liking to her so…….fine ok." Robin nodded.  
"Friend Electra good news you can stay with us so you will not have to go to the hostel of youth." "Oh….great but if I stay I have to lay down some rules…"   
Back at the tower the girl stood in front of everyone in the living room and laid down some rules.

"1. Never come near me when im sleeping 2.i need a room that is close to alotta electricity unless yu want me to blow up the tower. and 3. probably the most important never and i mean NEVER touch my bare skin!" the girls face broke into a smile "So.  
where do i sleep"  
"Well Cy wheres the largest electricity supply we got in this place?" Robin asked his half robot friend.  
"My room...but eh...there are no bedrooms around my room"  
"Well i'll sleep on the floor of you room then...unless you mind?"Electra said with a sweet smile on her face.  
"eh...i...not at all" Cyborgs voice went unnaturally high.  
"Great so...roomie" She linked arms with Cyborg "Where's your room"  
"Erm...this way.." He walked out of the room with her in the direction of his room.  
"Do you think it's possibal for Cyborg to have a crush...on her?" Beast boy asked Raven.  
"In this place anything is possibal"

I hope you have liked my first fan fic please review on how to make it better...oh and for you flamers...back off! 


	2. Female Cyborg?

LADY ZAY: Thanks for you review and i will take it to heart...i will also try to go on your storys thanx agen!

Disclamer: i once owned the teen titans and then i woke up...chewing my pillow!

"So Electra...you're from L.A huh?" Cyborg asked nervously as the girl unzipped her leather jacket to revel a skimpy tank top that left nothing to the imagination.  
"Yea...but i had alotta heat on me there...there's these people looking for me and...awwwww never mind you don't wanna know this stuff do ya"  
"No go ahead.." he encoraged his new roomie and try to fix the control panal on his back that had been damaged in the fight.  
"Lemme help you with that.." Electra went behind himand opened the panal on his back" oh its just a wire thats come loose if i just do that then...done." she closed the control panal.  
"Eh its late mabey we should..."he pointed to the sleeping bag that Electra had lain on the floor.  
"yea it is huh?" she started to unbotton her trousers.."Could you eh turn around"  
"What oh...yea sorry" What was wronge with him, he felt tingly inside anytime she was near...and he was acting like Robin did around Starfire...did that mean he had a crush on this new girl? No way...he was Cyborg he was never embarassed or crushed on the girls in the team...he turned to see the fast asleep in her sleeping bag.. though she is pretty when she sleeps...no bad Cyborg bad. Sleep yea thats all he needed sleep.

"He woke up to the smell of something highly unpleasent...tofo he thought to himself. "B.B what did i tell you about..." when he got in the kitchen he didn't see beast boy he saw "Electra"  
"Hey Cy i didn't know this place had tofo...this tower gets better and better"  
"Hey who's cooking tofo..." Beast boy walked in to see the girl all dressed in leather cooking tofo eggs"You're a Vegen"  
"Yea i can't stand meat...the thought of eating a poor defencless animal urg make me wanna spew"  
Cyborg stared at her...he needed to make sure B.B didn't say anything about him hating tofo but what..."You know what"  
The rest of the titans walked in as he finished "I might try some tofo this morning" Everyone's-with the exeption of Electra- jaw dropped as Electra handed him a plate of tofo eggs smiling and he ate it in one go."Yum"  
"so Electra..."Starfire asked "Why did you decide to leave the L of A"  
"Huh?...oh L.A well the heat was on...some goverment guys were looking for me because of some place i escaped from because they wanted to test me for stuff"  
"Wow...hang on if you're a Vegen why do you ware leather?" B.B asked.  
"Oh this is made from cows that died of natural diseses, old age...not just for meat,so i figure thats ok"  
"Yea i suppose...so you had goverment agents looking for you?" B.B went back to the original topic.  
"Uh-huh see i have these well...powers you've seem them but that was nothing i have even more powerful power in me it's just hard to ...relese it"  
"Well we could help you relese it...if you want?"CYborg said blushing. This is so unlike me i never blush!  
"Thanks CY...i'll keep it in mind"she walked past him running a gloved hand along his chin as she did so he felt a spark of electricity go threw him.  
Once the girl left B.B burst into fits of laughter.  
"Whats so funny?" Cyborg asked irritated.  
"You sooooo like her hahahahaha"  
"I do not you little grass stain"  
"Cummon you're acting like Robin around Starfire!" BB yelled causing Robin to blush and Star to look up suprised "Robin acts funny around me"  
"What no star don't listen to them..." Robin started to panic.  
"Star we should go meditate." Raven said in her uninterested voice earning a thankful glance from Robin.  
"Oh yes lets go"  
with that the two girls left the room.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Cy" Robin sighed now Star was gone. Ofcourse he liked her but he couldn't tell her. He liked her personallity, her nievity plus she was beautiful on the out side as well as in.  
"Earth to Robin, Come in Robin!" BB snapped his fingers infront of Robin's face.  
"what oh...yea" He looked back to Cyborg."You like her she likes you ask her out...cummon man she is like the female version of you"  
"Minus the metal" BB added "Who's the female version of Cy?" Electra stood in the door way "And why havn't i met her yet?" Asmall smile crept across her face as Cyborg blushed. 


End file.
